Trauma
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après les évènements survenus en Colombie ? Comment Steve et Danny parviennent-ils à y faire face ? Attention SPOILERS épisode 4 de la saison 5 - Ka No'eau (The Painter). Ne surtout pas lire cette histoire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode.


**Attention SPOILERS !**

**Pourquoi cette fic ? Parce que cet épisode m'a marqué. Parce que rien ne sera plus pareil pour moi après ça.**

**Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode, c'est primordial.**

**Place à l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il regarda sa montre.

5h43.

Puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers la personne assise à son bureau, occupé à rédiger dieu sait quel rapport de son invention.

Dire qu'il était surpris de la trouver là aussi tôt aurait été un mensonge.

Ne pas l'y trouver par contre...

Ces dernier temps si on cherchait le détective Williams pour x motif il suffisait de venir en ce lieu ou à tout endroit ayant un lien avec une enquête en cours et ce peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Ce qui autrefois était de la dédicace envers son travail était devenu une forme d'obsession des plus absolues, et des plus malsaines. Un seul regard suffisait pour s'en rendre compte.

Des yeux brillant d'épuisement soulignés par des cernes de dix pieds de long.

Un visage livide encadré par des traits durs et tirés.

Les muscles du dos tendus à l'extrême à force de rester assis des heures durant sur une chaise ou dans le siège de sa camaro quand bien même la police aurait pu se charger de la mission de surveillance.

Mais ce qui était le plus saisissant pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Danny Williams était le pli amer qui avait pris possession de sa bouche, ces lèvres qui ne s'entrouvraient plus désormais que pour énoncer des faits, des faits et encore des faits, et rien de plus.

Le Danny d'autrefois, volubile et à la langue acerbe et parfois vicieuse, ce Danny avait laissé place à un homme taciturne, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le job. L'ardeur et son caractère optimiste bien que dissimulé sous une bonne dose de sarcasme avait été remplacés par une froide placidité. Qu'il ne parvenait à briser.

Il avait essayé de faire parler Danny, l'avait enjôlé, sermonné, supplié. Il lui avait livré des choses personnelles et douloureuses, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais révélées à personne, pas même à Mary ou à Joe, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le blond, de le faire se confier à son tour.

Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Tout avait échoué.

Il s'était heurté à un Danny plus obstiné que jamais, se cachant derrière un 'je vais bien' agacé sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, se renfermant davantage à chaque nouvelle tentative de sa part.

Alors il avait fini par se retirer. Il n'avait pas baissé les bras, un marine, un seal n'abandonnait jamais l'un des siens. A plus forte raison un frère.

Non. Sur les conseils de Chin, qui pourtant ignorait tout des évènements qui avaient pris place en Colombie, il avait pris du recul pour mieux observer, pour ne pas rater lorsque viendrait le moment où apparaitrait une petite faille dans l'armure de Danny.

Car elle viendrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Danny ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Elle viendrait forcément.

Il priait juste pour que le blond ne se fasse pas tuer avant par une balle perdue ou pire un tir ciblé.

.

Pas besoin de posséder un master de psychologie pour comprendre que perdre Matt dans ses conditions avait détruit Danny.

Voir sa mère s'écrouler en pleurs en suppliant son fils défunt de lui revenir tandis que le cercueil s'enfonçait en terre l'avait brisé un peu plus.

Mais il savait que ce qui bouffait littéralement son ami était le remord.

Celui de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt, de ne pas avoir été assez réactif, même si Max avait pu situer la mort de Matt à bien avant que Marco Reyes ait eu posé le pied sur l'ile.

Et s'ajoutait à cela la culpabilité de ne pas avoir retenu – arrêté - son petit frère lorsque celui-ci était monté dans le jet trois ans plus tôt direction l'inconnu en place et lieu d'une cellule de prison.

Mais surtout ce qui le détruisait à petit feu était l'absence total de regrets quant au geste qu'il avait accompli et qui aux yeux de n'importe quel juge et jury le condamnerait au même verdict que ceux qu'ils arrêtaient jour après jour. Meurtre au premier degré. Prison à perpétuité, peine incoercible sans remise de peine possible.

Car ce jour-là, là-bas, Danny avait franchi une ligne sans un regard en arrière, sans aucune arrière-pensée si ce n'est se venger.

Une ligne à sens unique.

Cinq secondes. Cinq petites et cependant interminables secondes qui avaient marqué l'homme de façon indélébile. Qui avaient annihilé tout sens moral et convictions personnelles pour les remplacer par la loi du Tallon.

Œil pour œil.

Et lui Steve McGarrett n'avait rien fait.

N'avait pas bougé pendant ces maudites secondes.

Pas une fois il avait cherché à raisonner ou à s'interposer lorsqu'il lui avait paru clair que Danny irait jusqu'au bout.

Non.

Il s'était contenté de regarder sans broncher tandis que Danny exigeait encore et encore de sa victime qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Etait resté de marbre lorsque le doigt avait enfin pressé la détente sans la plus petite trace d'hésitation. Une balle au milieu du front. Parfaite exécution. Et meurtre presque parfait. Peu probable qu'il soit inquiété dans le futur, il avait nettoyé leurs traces, aucun témoin en vie pour témoigner, la police colombienne classerait surement l'affaire comme un règlement de compte entre barons de la drogue.

Ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait.

Ce n'était pas là la question qui revenait jour après jour, plusieurs fois par jour, le hanter. La question qui le dévorait lui et le détruisait aussi surement qu'un poison. Ou la perte d'un proche.

Cette question qui l'empêchait aussi de regarder Danny dans les yeux sans en détourner presque aussitôt le regard.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il s'agissait de son ami, de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi diable l'idée de le stopper n'avait-elle même pas traversé son esprit ?!

Au final il n'avait peut-être pas appuyé sur la gâchette mais son crime était tout aussi grave.

Lui McGarrett avait abandonné Danny lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin, même si son intervention n'aurait pas alors été reçue de manière optimale.

Il avait failli à leur amitié, à cette fraternité qui les unissait, et sa pénitence à présent serait de regarder jour après jour son ami disparaitre à petit feu.

Son châtiment serait de rester confiant et stoïque sous les regards inquiets que ne manquaient pas de lui adresser Chin, Kono et même Grover.

Il serait de se moquer gentiment, avec dérision, de son partenaire ou de plaider une journée difficile et une affaire qui l'était tout autant lorsque Rachel l'appellerait une nouvelle fois, terriblement inquiétée par les propos plaqués et détachés de son ex-mari ainsi que par sa nouvelle et mortifiante manie de conclure leur conversation tout juste entamée sans un au-revoir, pas même un adieu, juste le cling d'un combiné, sec et sans sommation. Si peu Danny Williams en somme, lequel pouvait parler, haranguer et râler le tout en même temps sans jamais se fatiguer.

Et tant d'autres signaux d'alarmes qu'il tentait de plus en plus difficilement de dissimuler à la vue des autres pour ne pas les alarmer.

Même si ces signaux toujours plus nombreux le faisaient lui se tourner et se retourner dans son lit le soir venu, en proie à une angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre. Faisait-il le bon choix ? N'était-il pas encore une fois en train de le laisser tomber ?

Et l'aube apparaissait enfin à l'horizon après une nuit passée à se questionner, la lumière d'un jour nouveau qui loin de dissiper ses doutes et la peur ne faisait qu'amener une douloureuse vérité : dans moins de deux heures il lui faudrait croiser à nouveau la route du blond. Combien de nuits encore sans dormir avant que ses nerfs ne finissent par craquer sous la pression ... Combien de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par attraper cette ombre par le col, ne la fasse basculer dans le vide en l'agrippant par les chevilles et ne lui hurle dessus pour qu'elle accepte de lui rende son meilleur ami, pas cet escroc dont même l'apparence commençait à se déliter.

.

Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, pour certains à la limite du supportable.

Mais le pire, le pire de tous avait été la scène à l'aéroport voilà trois semaines.

Lorsque Stan était venu chercher Grace.

Lorsque Danny avait lâché la main de sa fille pour serrer celle de l'homme qui lui enlevait son joyau, sa raison de vivre.

Avec sa bénédiction.

Pire.

A sa demande.

Et pas une fois ce père modèle n'avait flanché face au visage ravagée par les larmes de sa fille ou ses innombrables :

_« S'il te plait Danno … Danno … s'il te plait. »_

Les veines tentatives de Grace pour s'arracher à la poigne de Stan qui la tirait inlassablement en avant, l'entrainait loin de son père, pour toujours ?

Et toujours ces « Danno » suppliants qui raisonnaient tragiquement dans un hall d'enregistrement rempli de touristes, d'hommes d'affaires, de familles respirant la joie de se trouver là, ensemble.

La seule fois où il avait vu Danny réagir fut lorsque Grace et Stan passèrent les portiques de sécurité pour définitivement s'éloigner. Mais il s'était repris presque aussitôt et le doute avait laissé place à une ferme détermination dans son regard. Il ne faisait pas un pli que pour le blond sa fille serait plus sécurité loin d'un père dévasté, et avili par le meurtre qu'il avait commis.

Depuis il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que la fillette ne l'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles de son Danno.

Et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de lui mentir.

Et de se mentir à soi-même par la même occasion.

Quant à la possibilité de faire revenir son partenaire.

Quant à la probabilité de le sauver de lui-même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

.

.

Il sursauta lorsque son regard s'encra dans celui interrogateur de Danny. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il debout dans l'entrée de l'office ? Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il ainsi ?

Danny le regardait toujours, un sourcil arqué.

.

Que Danny se montre interrogatif au lieu de son habituel indifférence … se pouvait-il que …

Mais cet infime espoir qu'il s'était accordé bien malgré lui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'un raclement de gorge raisonna derrière lui et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il bloquait le passage à un livreur postal.

Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers la baie vitrée mais son équipier était reparti à la lecture d'un papier. D'une main crispée il signa le bordereau de réception avant à son tour de se diriger vers son propre bureau.

5h55 affichait la pendule.

Une nouvelle journée qui commençait, et n'apporterait encore une fois rien de nouveau.

Comme ces trois derniers mois, sans oublier deux semaines et six jours.

Ils avaient fait leur lit ainsi et il leur faudrait s'y coucher encore quelque temps avant que cela ne change.

.

Deux heures plus tard le téléphone sonna. Une nouvelle affaire. Des vies à sauver et des vilains à neutraliser.

La routine.

La salle d'interrogation était prête.

Eux aussi.

.

Deux heures et dix minutes plus tard, un office déserté, des ordinateurs allumés dont l'écran montre un plan de la ville ou des renseignements sur la victime, des bureaux recouverts de feuilles volantes et des dossiers entrouverts, des stylos jetés à la va-vite, une paire de lunette de lecture dépliée.

Et un porte manteau.

Auquel est accroché un unique gilet pare-balles.

Pourtant en parfait état.

Et aux initiales D.W cousues en lettres jaunes.

.

Trois heures et une dizaine de minutes plus tard …

Des sirènes. Et gyrophares.

…

Un homme affolé qui serre la main d'un autre

…

Tandis que deux secouristes travaillent à maitriser une hémorragie et à faire repartir un cœur qui ne cesse de ralentir et de se mettre sur pause.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Une larme coule.

Il ne peut pas.

Il ne veut pas repasser par là.

Alors il regarde ses mains recouvertes du sang de son partenaire, ses manches et ses genoux imbibés de larges tâches carmines.

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres lorsque les autres s'installent à ses côtés.

Et le regardent lui. Sans jugement. Juste de l'inquiétude.

Ils attendent.

De voir s'il tiendra le coup.

S'il ne va pas se mettre à frapper les murs, à briser des chaises et à jeter les pieds à perfusion et autre matériel médical.

Ils le regardent comme on regarde un étranger, anticipant ses réactions.

Et comme lui ils attendent. De connaitre le verdict.

La vie. Ou la mort.

Et il ne faut pas se voiler la face, c'est mal parti.

Il baisse la tête, son visage dans ses mains.

Et respire profondément. Une fois. Deux fois.

Il ne peut pas.

Il hoquète.

Il ne peut pas.

L'armure craquèle.

Les larmes coulent. Ne s'arrêtent plus.

Des bras se serrent autour de lui, sans qu'il ne les repousse.

A quoi bon.

Il est en train de se briser.

Et nul pour l'en empêcher.

Pour le rattraper. Le réassembler. Le sauver.

Et surement pas ce médecin au masque de chirurgien qui vient d'apparaitre, et s'avance vers eux, lentement, gravement.

Et il n'aime pas son regard,

Pas plus que ces lèvres qui commencent à s'entrouvrir.

Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas … s'entendre dire l'inévitable … que malgré tous leurs efforts il n'a pas survécu … qu'il a disparu de leur vie pour ne jamais revenir.

Pourquoi un tel pessimisme ?

Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de sources de joie ces derniers mois – ô euphémisme - pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Alors il se lève tel un automate et s'éloigne

Loin d'ici, loin de tout.

Tout plutôt que de savoir.

On l'appelle, on cherche à le stopper. Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre …

Steve est … Steve est … il est le dernier rempart qui le protège de la folie, cette force de la nature qui l'aide à poursuivre lorsque tout ce qu'il veut est s'effondrer, arrêter-là le gâchis qu'est devenu sa vie.

Il a besoin de Steve, c'est là la vérité, il en a besoin autant que l'air qu'il respire, autant que sa petite fille qu'il a expédiée au loin sous prétexte de lui donner un cadre familial un peu plus sain.

Il s'est comporté comme le dernier des crétins en prétendant le contraire, en repoussant jour après jour cette vérité, en refusant d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de soutien.

Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Comme avec Matt.

Il accélère.

S'il se dépêche … s'il n'entend rien … alors peut-être … peut-être telle une formule magique Steve serait sauf. Mal en point certes mais vivant.

La sortie est proche. Il peut la voir.

Encore quelques pas.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à franchir Chin qui s'est placé entre lui et cette porte.

Chin et ses yeux fatigués.

Chin et son regard …

Il s'arrête enfin.

Il ne peut plus.

Ses genoux se mettent à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

La réalité vient de le rattraper, de le frapper en plein visage.

« Danny » murmure doucement son équipier, « Danny. Steve est … »

Nul besoin de mots.

Il sait.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
